


All's Right With The World 世界安宁如常

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 灵感来自尼尔盖曼《凶夜厄榭无面家仆禁脔烈欲记》
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	All's Right With The World 世界安宁如常

Max一向是个听话的孩子。当他妈妈Edie告诉他一直往前走不要回头看的时候他也是这样做的。  
路面湿滑，他的脚趾快冻僵了，他的鞋子每走一步就陷进泥浆之中，费好大的力气才能拔出来。鞋子是Edie去布鲁宁格百货买的，他穿了不到一周，现在它已经快要报废了。  
天色昏暗，路两旁的栎树挨得很近，像是形成了两道无法穿透的围墙。空气中除了泥土的味道还飘荡着一股令人不安的血腥味。  
Max瞥了一眼树林立刻警告自己不要胡子乱想，“穿过这片树林……我只要穿过这片树林。我就能……”  
“要住下吗？”一个尖锐的声音飘进他的耳朵。  
不知什么时候路边站了一个面无血色的女人，她身材瘦高，穿着一身黑色长裙，手肘和裙摆打满补丁，干枯、杂乱的黑发在脑后胡乱地挽成一个发髻。  
她招招手，指甲像是牙啼草的草根，又黑又长。Max停住脚步，她盯着他看，她的眼睛是莹绿色的，Max从未见过这种颜色的眼睛。  
她朝着发愣的Max笑起来，脸瞬间被蛛网般的皱纹堆满，“我的旅馆在那边。”  
Max顺着她手指的方向望去，树林凭空出现了一条砂石小路，小路的尽头有一栋石砌农舍。农舍很大，装着与它体积并不协调的小窗和窄门。  
门口树下站着一个异常高大的男人，Max看不清他的样子，只能以男人的动作判断他似乎在劈柴。  
他把木柴放到树墩上，挥动斧子劈开，再把两段木柴丢到柴堆上。他的脚边放着一盏提灯，提灯的烛火忽明忽暗，像是一只孤独的眼睛。灯火把他的影子拉得更长，影子长出四只手和四条腿，就像是有四个孩子摞在一起藏在了袍子里那样。Max揉揉眼睛，影子里那些腿和手又变回了正常的样子。  
“你很累了，你需要休息。快来吧，我做了热腾腾的炖菜。炖菜里有洋葱、土豆和新鲜的小羊排，你会喜欢它的。”  
“我没有钱。”Max吞了吞口水。  
“不需要钱，我的旅馆挤满了许许多多和你一样离家出走的孩子。”  
“我没有离家出走。”  
“你的父母呢？他们为什么放任你在夜里四处闲逛？”她的手搭在了他的肩膀上，指头像是干枯的树枝，散发着一股劣质香水的味道。Edie也喷香水，但从不喷得这么呛人，黑衣女人的香水味像是在掩盖什么味道似的。香水味呛得Max头疼，让他心慌。  
Max低下头，压住心底的恐慌感。“他们在河的另一边。”  
她的手轻柔地摸了摸他的头，指甲抓到了他的头皮。Max感觉头发像是被动物带刺的舌头舔过，拉扯得头皮发疼。“睡一觉，明早再赶路。”  
“别去。”一个稚嫩的声音说道。  
声音吓了他一跳，Max回过头，身后空无一人。  
“你要去哪儿？”她再度发问。  
“别告诉她！”那声音又响了起来，这一次它听起来很焦急。  
“你听见了吗？”  
她环顾四周，风穿过树枝间发出一阵阵呜咽。“听见什么？”  
Edie曾经给Max讲过一个睡前故事。主人公Hans，（她所有的故事主人公都叫做Hans。铁匠Hans、马夫Hans、农夫Hans以及王子Hans。这些Hans总是交了好运，找到财宝，战胜恶魔。因为他们都是好人。）那是一个关于迷路的小男孩如何找到回家路的故事。  
她通过故事告诉Max，森林中的陌生人不可信，奇怪的声音也不可信。  
但Max体力已经严重透支，哪怕黑衣女人是个吃老鼠为生的巫婆，他也没什么可怕的了。  
“没什么，我要去温彻斯特。”Max随口说了个地名。  
“这里离温彻斯特还有十英里，住下吧，明早我帮你叫辆车。”她对Max说，“要下雨了。”  
Max抬头，天空覆盖着厚厚的乌云，月亮早不见了踪影。风摇动路边的树林发出凄凉的呻吟。但Max一滴雨也没看到，他侧过头，肩膀上不知道什么时候沾到了两滴粘稠的雨水。

几个钟头前，也许一天前，这里的时间像是被猫抓过的线团乱成一团，他记不清具体的时间。他抵达了Hawk大宅。  
大宅大门紧锁，他整理衣领和袖口，衣服比他的身材大了一点，但是没关系，就像Edie曾说的，衣服很快会变得合体，他也会像院子里的那颗柏树一样高。  
他拍了拍大门，隔了很久一个苍老的声音问道：“是谁？”  
“Max Eisenhardt。我是Jakob Eisenhardt的儿子。请你转告Hawk先生行吗？”  
“我的主人不在家，我不能让你进门。”  
“我无处可去。我爸爸告诉我Hawk先生是我唯一的亲戚。”  
门内的声音不带一丝感情。“不关我的事。你快走吧。”  
无论Max怎么拍打大门，对方也没有回应。Max只能再度上路。

Magnus放下笔，吹灭蜡烛。这是最后一根蜡烛了，他不能浪费，他要用它支撑到写完整个故事。  
他的肩膀酸疼，颈椎咯咯作响，他没有手表，他不知道过了多久，时间似乎也不在于这个角落。  
一些沙土顺着天花板掉落到笔记本上， Magnus用袖子把纸面擦拭干净，把本子揣进口袋。他摸索着躺回床上用毯子裹住自己，胃发出一阵抗议的声音，他也忘记多久没吃过了。他有三罐罐头和两壶水，能撑一段日子。  
Magnus闭上眼睛，考虑着什么时候让Charles出场，Charles，他的Charles……  
轰炸仍在继续，Magnus睡不着，但他只能睡着才能见到他。Magnus祈祷着。  
他与Charles相识于一个阴沉的午后。那天，他被Reuben偷袭进了医院。  
不过Reuben也没占到便宜，两周后Magnus连本带利地还了回来。  
“你好。我叫Charles Xavier。在这里帮忙。”一个男孩凑近Magnus。男孩穿着宽宽大大的条纹衬衫，袖子高高挽起，衣领和袖口都打着补丁，但看起来十分干净整洁。男孩的头发是褐色的，额发和发尾都修剪得很整齐，在这种地方实属罕见。  
“我十二岁了。”他手在Magnus 头顶比了一下，“我们看起来一样高，你也十二岁吗？”  
Charles比他大两岁，孩子间两岁的年龄差距比成人间的十岁还要大。Magnus不服气地哼了一声。  
Charles用镊子夹住酒精棉，把它贴近Magnus的脸，“不疼的。”  
“别碰我。”他不需要治疗，也不需要任何人安慰。  
Charles掏出一个玻璃药瓶给Magnus，药瓶内部画着一片蓝色的海洋，海洋一只小船正逆着风浪航行。“如果你乖一点，它是你的了。”  
“我不需要！嘶——”  
玻璃瓶脱离Charles的手掉在地上，Charles直接把酒精棉按在了他嘴角上，接着把纱布贴到上面，“一周内不要沾水。不会留疤的。”  
Magnus离开房间，他转身关上门，看到Charles正把玻璃瓶一片接一片地捡起放进手帕里。

Magnus做了一个又一个梦，梦里有转个不停的车轮，有摇晃的草丛，热腾腾的饭菜，干净的床，温暖的阳光……唯独没有Charles，他的梦毫无意义。  
他擦了把脸，坐到椅子上。胃已经失去了知觉，往常他都是靠它发出的刺痛判断在这里过了多久。  
他竖起耳朵听了一会，持续不断的轰炸声已经停止了。他用小刀拆开一盒罐头，用刀柄当匙子挖出里面的豆子塞进嘴里，豆子略甜，口感软绵绵的，比他过去吃过的东西强多了，但那时Charles陪在他身边，无论多难下咽的食物他都觉得美味无比。  
吃完半罐豆子，胃因为满足平静下来，他放下罐头摸出口袋里的铁盒。  
铁盒中有六颗止痛药、一卷纱布、一块巧克力、两张纸钞、六枚硬币和三根火柴。  
火柴比他想象中消耗得要快。Magnus搓了搓冻僵的指头，捏着火柴杆把火柴头擦过墙面，火柴没反应，他担心火柴头会不会受了潮，急忙在墙面上连擦了两下，火柴头呲的一声，火苗挣扎着，他用手笼罩住它，火终于烧起来了。  
他松了口气，把快烧完的火柴移近蜡烛，微弱的光亮渐渐铺满了黑暗的房间。  
他拿出笔记本继续写。

“走吧。”她伸出长长的舌头舔了舔干瘪的嘴唇，如果她想，她可以用舌尖舔舐她的眼皮。  
Max没注意到这一幕，他低头看路，往农舍走去。  
经过男子身旁时他放下斧头冲Max笑了笑，男子的眼眶深陷，颧骨高耸，脸色比黑衣女人还要苍白一百倍，就像用漂白粉漂白过。  
“请进。他是我的弟弟。我们都喜欢小孩。”她又在舔嘴唇。  
Max进入农舍，黑衣女人和男子跟在他身后。Max并没有留意门口那颗榆树，否则他会留意到树上早已没有一片叶子，无数只黑色的乌鸦蹲在树枝上面。它们聚成一团，看起来像是茂盛的树冠。

农舍仅一层，打扫得十分干净。屋子的中间摆着一个橡木桌，橡木桌上摆着茶壶和杯子，橡木桌旁放着四把椅子。无论是桌子还是椅子都像是巨人使用的，又高又大，Max坐到椅子上脚就碰不到地面。  
男子把提灯放到桌子上，屋内亮了起来，Max才注意到黑衣女人的头发是用一截白色的骨头固定住的。  
黑衣女人从后厨端来炖菜和面包，Max饿得要命，但谨慎地吃着。每一口都反复咀嚼，以免吃到苍蝇、老鼠、指甲和头发。  
吃完饭，黑衣女人又给Max倒了杯茶。Max喝不下，她失望地说：“它对你的健康有好处，我加了很多草药在里面，喝完它你能长得更高，就像我哥哥那么高。”  
Max摇了摇头。  
她领着Max走到屋后，打开地面上的一个暗格，Max看看黑洞洞的地窖又看了看她，他搞不懂她的意思。。  
她把提灯递给Max，推了Max 的后背一下，“下面是你的房间。”  
Max沿着陡峭的木梯往下走，走到一半暗格的盖子盖了起来，他听到上面落了锁。  
“明天见。”她说道。  
Max打量四周。他身处于一个潮湿的地窖当中，地窖放着四张床，三张床上都躺着人。  
第一张床上的人半坐起来，他是一个棕色头发，宽脸颊的小男孩，他盯着Max的方向，“你是谁？”  
“Max Eisenhardt。”  
“幸会，Joseph Mason。”他朝Max伸出手，Max靠近他床边，他的手悬在空中，方向偏离Max站的位置不少。“我看不见。”  
Max和他握了一下，Joseph的手指冰凉。  
“这是Paul。”Joseph介绍第二张床上长着红头发，满脸雀斑的小男孩，“他不能说话。”  
Max朝Paul点了点头。  
Paul咧开嘴笑了，嘴里没剩下几颗牙。  
Joseph又介绍第三张床上的小孩，小男孩裹在毯子里睡得很熟，只露出一头棕色的头发。“他叫Aaron，他听不见我们说话。”  
他指向一张空着的床，“你睡那里，那里是Charles的床。”  
Max坐到床上，“Charles在哪里？他会回来吗？”  
“他离开了。我也不知道他去哪儿了。”Joseph躺了回去，眼睛直直地盯着天花板。  
“连那个女人都不知道吗？”  
Paul突然大哭起来，Joseph安慰他，等Paul不哭了，他说道：“Paul害怕她。如果你想留在这里，最好不要再提起她了。”  
Max吹熄灯，脱了鞋子躺到床上。虽然地窖很潮湿，但床却很干爽，他翻了个身，偷偷怀念Edie的睡前故事和晚安吻，  
“或许他不用流浪，他可以留在这里，每天干活，擦桌子、洗餐具、清洁地板……”  
困意伸出一只手压住了他的眼皮，他打了个哈欠进入梦乡。  
不知道睡了多久，他睁开眼睛，看到三个孩子围在他的床边俯视着他。  
“你们要做什么？”他不知道为什么要问这个问题，但是似乎他只能问这个问题。  
“房租。我们不是生来就是这样的。为了住在这里，我们愿意付出任何代价。”三个孩子齐声回答道。  
Max吓醒了。  
月光钻进地窖镶着栏杆的透气孔，他看到Joseph仍睡得很熟没有醒来的迹象。  
但是Max再也待不下去了，他担心恶梦变成现实。  
就在这时，一个声音从透气孔传过来。  
“你醒了？”  
Max光着脚靠近透气孔，一个男孩正半跪在屋子外面。男孩不到十岁，穿着衬衫和短裤。他的头发是褐色的，蓝眼睛，皮肤苍白，鼻尖和脸颊点缀着不少小雀斑。  
“你是谁？”  
他拍打透气孔，透气孔纹丝不动。“你能出来吗？”  
“地窖被那个女人锁上了，我出不去。”  
“等我一下。”男孩离开了。  
不一会，地窖上方传来开锁的声音，隔板被人从外面打开了。  
“快来。穿上你的鞋。”  
Max回过头，三张床上的男孩都不见了。  
“其他的人呢？”  
“地窖只有你一个。”男孩边回答边把地窖的盖子盖回去。  
男孩领着他往外走，“别回头，做个听话的孩子。”  
你能告诉我怎么打开那把锁的吗？”  
“我没打开那把锁。”他把一根铁条给Max看，我拔掉了门栓。”  
Max茫然跟在男孩身后，听到地窖的锁被再度打开，黑衣女人问道：“亲爱的Max，睡得好吗？”  
一阵金属摩擦的声音略过，Max相信那是斧头滑过地面发出的。  
“不要跑。”男孩铁条丢到地面上，“像遇到熊那样，不要激怒它，慢慢走，装作没看见它。就好像我们正在街上散步。”他望向两颗不远处的桦树，“Dali夫人下午好。Salvador先生，今天天气不错。对，就是这样。”  
“头归你，四肢归我。他的头发我要做一把毛刷。我饿死了，我们有多久没吃上一顿像样的了？”黑衣女人停顿几秒，似乎在计算。“两年六个月。”  
“眼睛，眼睛是我的。我喜欢他的眼睛。一颗眼球，半勺盐，三匙油，一颗黑橄榄，一片培根切碎装盘——不，不加培根。”他大声地吞了吞口水。“我尊重他的信仰。”  
什么东西滚过Max脚边，一股浓重的血腥味仰面扑来。  
“别看。继续走。”  
“Max你在哪儿？”黑衣女人大声喊道。  
Max的心脏快跳出来了。  
她手脚并用爬到Max面前，拼命地用鼻子嗅闻着。  
男孩拉住Max，“屏住呼吸，她看不见你。”  
“那个男孩呢？”男人愤怒地吼道。  
“我闻到他的味道了。”她仰头伸长舌头舔舔嘴唇，舌头离Max的脸颊不到一英寸远。  
Max的手心出了汗，他和她就对视着，他们贴得很近，她的瞳孔中映出了他的影子。  
终于，她转向旁边的灌木丛，像鹅一样伸长脖子，眼球凸出眼眶外，“快出来，我看见你了，Max，我做了早餐。”下一秒转换成Joseph的声音说道，“我知道你想继续住在这里，快点回来吧，和我们一起。”  
他们慢慢地远离了农舍。

Magnus搁下笔，喝了一点水。他揉捏着眉心，思考着故事的发展，等他再度拿起笔，他瞥到了铁盒里的韦德尔巧克力。很久以前，他送过Charles一块这个品牌的巧克力。  
Magnus曾经问过邻居Ethan Katz先生小孩喜欢什么。Katz先生五十六岁，矮矮胖胖，常年戴着一副眼镜腿坏掉的角质眼镜——他用一根绳子穿过眼镜两端，把它绑在耳朵上。Katz先生曾经在高中教数学。  
Katz先生的钢笔垂在纸页上面，眼镜滑落到鼻梁上，他的一双黑眼睛透过眼镜上方凝视着Magnus。“男孩？”  
Magnus翻动着数学课本漫不经心地应了一声。  
“你知道我和Zebulun为什么待在这里吧？”他警惕地问道。  
“我和他认识不久，我弄坏了他的药瓶。”  
“球、模型、书。”  
Magnus不信任地放下书，“书？”  
“《昆虫记》、《森林报》、《大洋深处》……或者一副眼镜，没什么。”Katz先生抓了抓灰白的头发，继续批改作业。“巧克力，没有孩子不喜欢巧克力。”  
“我不喜欢。”  
Katz先生撇撇嘴，“你是披着小孩子皮的恶魔。行了，去玩吧，你全做对了。”

“你会被抓到的。”Magnus好不容易才在围墙边找到Charles。一路上他问了五个人。  
疯疯癫癫的Fischer先生告诉他Charles在湖里游泳。Fischer先生不到三十岁，头发就全白了，他拿着一张脏兮兮的白纸片请求愿意听他讲话的小孩，“求你了，请帮我把它转交给Wioleta。”  
Magnus没见过叫Wioleta的人。他本来也没指望Fischer先生能说出Charles在哪儿。  
Dreyfus小姐盯着Magnus哼了一声，“同我讲话要有礼貌。”  
Magnus 摘下帽子行了个礼。“是的，陛下。”  
“他在禁闭室。”  
Benjamin和Asher告诉他Charles绕着操场在跑步——他才不信。  
最后Walter告诉了他Charles的正确位置，也收走了一只铅笔作为报酬。  
“你在做什么？放诱饵捕鸟？只放诱饵是不行的，你得弄个绳套。”  
鉴于Charles专注着手头的工作没理他，他只好再度开口。“吸引蚂蚁？”  
Charles把一小块粗面包撕成指甲大小的小块，再把小块搓得更碎，然后把手伸出铁丝网，细沙一般的面包屑落在地面上。  
Magnus不再说话，踢着地面的小石子。他试图把小石子用鞋尖踢到围墙外，如果能一次用左脚把它踢出去，他一整天都会很顺利。  
“Abraham小姐希望我能替她照顾好麻雀们。”  
Magnus见过Abraham小姐几次。Abraham小姐把头巾撕成一条条的，像是长着满头干枯、打结的长发，其中几缕“头发”穿满各种颜色的珠子。她摇摇头，珠子哗啦啦直响。她的颈上挂着骨头、干草做成的项链，满身烟味，眼圈重得像从未睡过觉。她膝头放着占卜板，会给每一个经过的人看手相，一次收半根香烟。不算命的时候她用占卜板的一角捶打犯风湿病的膝盖。Magnus从不相信她的那套理论。  
“她给它们起了名字，”Charles解释说，“喉部长着黄色软毛的那只叫星星，头部长着两条斑纹的是恶魔，左翅膀有一道黑色竖纹的叫国王。”  
“是她的风格。”因为小石子撞到铁丝网又弹了回来，Magnus沮丧地说，“你真蠢。Abraham小姐不会回来了。你不用这么做了。”  
“她告诉过我麻雀们会给大地带来种子，种子生根、发芽，长成大树。到那时，我们就能在树下乘凉，还能在树杈间的绳子上荡秋千。”  
“哈，把它抓来吃也不错。”  
Charles愤恨地瞪了他一眼。  
黑云缓慢聚起来，风越来越大，刮得铁丝网不停地摇晃。一些面包屑被风吹回了铁丝网里面，Charles停了下来，用手帕揉搓进了沙子的眼睛。  
“要下雨了。”  
“你走吧。”  
Charles一一拾起面包屑，又放了回去。然后他像是故意和Magnus作对似的抱着手臂坐了下来。Magnus只好陪他坐了一会。  
也许是天气不太好，一只麻雀都没来。Charles仍等待着，眼睛盯着远处的荒野。直到一滴豌豆大小的雨滴砸落到面包屑坟墓上，他才站起身拍拍衣服准备离开。  
“先别走。”Magnus抓住Charles的手腕，在Charles低头看他时又松开。  
他掏出一块藏了很久的韦德尔巧克力塞给Charles。那是他好不容易才从Reuben那儿弄到的。来的路上他担心它融化，从口袋里拿出来塞回去检查了无数次。  
遇到看守他也不怕，他的口袋边缘有个小洞，他的宝贝都藏在洞里面。 不仅如此，他的耳朵后面藏着纸条，领子下面塞着糖块，帽衬里夹着一小片鞋油。说起藏东西，Katz先生更厉害，他的大衣垫肩里能藏得住一本希伯来语诗集。 “我不要。”Charles丢下一句话就走了。  
Magnus把巧克力留在了面包坟墓旁边。

那时Magnus会通过擦玻璃和粉刷屋顶等活计换取报酬，报酬通常是一块糖或者小半块肥皂之类的东西。  
“你的脸上蹭到颜料了。”Charles指向Magnus脸颊，Magnus本以为Charles会替他擦掉，Charles指回自己的脸，“唔，这里。”  
“给你的。”  
“这是什么？”Charles问道。  
“蒲公英，菊科，草本植物，花果期四到八个月。”Magnus用手笼罩花冠，尽管如此，仍有两颗不听话的绒毛掉了下来。  
“我不是问这个，你从哪里找到的？”  
“粉刷屋顶的时候找到的， Olère先生想把它送给他的妻子，我用半块黄油换了它。”  
Olère先生是个画家，他非常珍惜任何能让他重新拿起刷子和颜料的时刻。即使没有酬劳他也愿意把屋顶刷上一百遍。他会在屋顶先画上想画的画，人像、动物、建筑、风景等等。Magnus学着他的样子在屋顶画了一只长着翅膀的猫，一艘翻车鱼形状的潜艇，一只戴着领带的蛇。那条蛇有六十英尺长，蛇的尾巴紧紧地缠绕在烟囱上。之后他们用油漆一层又一层地遮住那些画，这是他们的秘密，谁都不知道他们干了什么。  
Olère先生曾经为Magnus画过一张半身素描画，不过Magnus没把它带在身边，他把它留给了Charles。  
Charles吹动蒲公英的绒毛，绒毛随风飞起，越过围墙，越过屋顶。  
天空没有云，刺眼的阳光直接溅落在棕色的屋顶上面，宛若冬天的第一场雪。  
“你是个傻瓜。”Charles的声音哽咽了。  
这和Magnus的预期一点都不一样。

“我们要去哪儿？”Max和男孩大步走着，低矮的灌木抽打着他们的脚踝，地面的泥巴已经干了，鞋底踩在上面咯吱咯吱的。蚂蚱因为突如其来的惊扰跳得老高，滑过他们的鼻子前再跳回灌木丛。  
男孩不回答，领着Max继续往前走，Max甩开男孩的手，“这只是一场梦，我睁开眼睛我就能回到家里，回到我的床上。”  
他闭起眼睛祈祷，把刚刚的话默念了两遍。他睁开眼睛，男孩蓝眼睛带着悲伤和同情。  
他不需要同情，他跑了起来。  
不知道跑了多远，他停下来，双手撑着膝盖大口地呼吸着空气，肺像扎了无数根刺一般痛苦不堪。  
“感觉好点了吗？”男孩轻声问道。  
Max奇怪男孩怎么可能跟得上，他用手背擦了擦眼睛，“走吧。”  
东边的天空泛出一丝耀眼的白色，他们离开了树林。  
男孩看看天色。“我们安全了。”  
“你到底是谁？”  
“你猜不出来吗？我是Charles。”Charles说，“我暗示了你好几次，你还是留在了那里。他们兄妹以猎捕小孩为生。所以，你吃的炖菜——”  
Max回忆炖菜的味道，捂住了嘴巴干呕起来。  
“只是普通的炖菜而已。南瓜、洋葱、胡萝卜，加了一点肉豆蔻和生姜，我尝过它。”Charles说，“他们很珍惜每一块肉，不会有多余的手指和脚指头给客人的。”  
Max 总算放下心。“你是怎么逃出来的？”  
“我已经死了。”Charles翻了个白眼。“你害怕了吗？”  
Max用两根手指捏了捏Charles的脸颊，脸颊是热的。他换成双手，“如果你死了，那么我也死了。”  
Charles试图拍开他的手，“你快把我的脸扯掉了。”  
Max没放开手又问了一次。“我们要去哪儿？”  
“温彻斯特。我的家就在那里。”  
他们往Charles的家走，一路上边走边聊。  
Charles告诉Max，他的家中有个很大的花园，花园种着羽扇豆、绣球花、菖蒲等花。花园外有几颗樱桃树，他常常坐在树下采樱桃吃，女佣Mary会把多余的樱桃做成樱桃派。  
离家不远的地方有一片池塘，春天Charles常常在池塘边野餐，夏天他Fritz在池塘里游泳。Fritz是只的黑色长毛犬，名字来自《咬核桃的小人和鼠王》。  
Fritz喜欢羊肉、乳酪讨厌鱼和老鼠。初到温彻斯特的时候它只有巴掌大的一小团，不到一年它变成了二十五磅重的怪兽，温彻斯特几乎没人抱得动它。它很聪明，学什么都很快，接飞盘、打滚、坐下、装死长达半分钟。  
走了两个小时，太阳越升越高，天也变得越来越热。  
“我们找个地方休息一会吧。”Max看到Charles的额头都是汗水，所以提议道。  
“池塘就在前面，再坚持一会。”  
Magnus再次停了笔，他没到过Charles的家，也没见过那片池塘。他该如何描绘一个从未见过的地方？  
他回忆故乡的一片池塘，那片池塘很小，岸边长满芦苇，池底附着着一层厚厚的淤泥，脚踩进去，水变得浑浊不清，还会惊动不少潜伏在水下的蛤蟆和泥鳅。Charles的池塘绝不是那样。  
池塘藏在一大片白色的灯台花之间，有一个篮球场那么大，最深的地方不过三英尺。池水清澈见底，没有睡莲、芦苇遮挡，也没有野鸭水鸟嬉戏。Max站在水塘边，眼看着一朵朵白色的云像小羊般跃过水面。  
他们脱了鞋坐在池塘旁边，奇怪的是，Max记得他的鞋子昨夜明明沾满了泥巴，此时他的鞋子却干净和新的一样。  
Charles用脚拍打着水面，“明天我们去划船好吗？Mary会为我们准备渔具，再带上几本书，我的房间里有很多书。你想读多久就读多久。”  
Max答应他，“走吧。天快黑了。”  
“我困了。”Charles打了个哈欠，仰面躺下。“天不会黑的。”  
“你会感冒的。”  
“我不会。”  
太阳一直在他们头顶转来转去，照得池水闪闪发亮。Charles面朝着他的方向，眼皮颤动，相似进入了梦中。  
这是个让Max捉摸不透的地方，但Charles让他感到安心，他愿意永远待在这里。

Magnus停下笔，他终于写完了。

“你的伤是怎么弄的？”  
“别问了。”Charles单手拧动药瓶，他的手腕也淤青了一大片。  
Magnus取出酒精棉，现在换他治疗Charles了。他把酒精棉盖到Charles下巴的伤口上，Charles哼了一声，“一点都不疼。”  
“因为我还没把它放上去。”Magnus狠心把酒精棉贴了上去。  
Charles咬住了嘴唇。  
Magnus 压了压，“谁欺负你了？”  
“你在拷问我吗？”  
“那就说出实情。”  
“我摔倒了。下巴撞到了楼梯上。”  
Magnus比划了一下，“向后仰着头摔倒？”他把剪刀摔到桌面，面板砸出深深的一个坑，Charles低着头不说话。  
他们沉默了很久，Magnus先放弃了，他拿着另一团酒精棉贴到了Charles的嘴角。  
Charles倒吸着气，不敢喊疼。“我惹你生气了吗？”  
“随你的便吧。”他把镊子的另一头塞进Charles手里，“我走了。”  
“总有一天我会说的。”Charles急急地说，Magnus脸色缓和了一些，Charles补上一句，“我发誓。”他递给Magnus一张小纸条。“上面写了什么？”  
纸条上是Charles的字迹，上面用意大利语写着几个词。  
“僵直、昏厥、呼吸暂停、失效、失去知觉。”这些词听起来不像是写在某种药的药瓶上的。“你从什么药上抄下来的？”  
Charles把那几个词又认真看了一遍。“没什么。”  
他审视Charles的脸，难免不把Charles的伤和它联系到一起。  
赶在Magnus开口前，Charles抢先说道：“五秒钟前你答应过我的。”  
Magnus了解Charles，如果Charles不想说，无论怎么做他都不会问出答案。

他没想过，Charles用另一种方式给了他答案。  
他们走过一条长长的走廊，进入屋子里。Charles忽然开口：“我做了一个梦。”  
“什么梦？”  
“我梦见我住到一个奇怪的旅馆里。老板娘和她的哥哥管理那间旅馆。她常年穿着一件打满补丁的黑色长裙，指甲很长，像针管那么长。她和她的哥哥靠吃小孩为生。如果他们一个月没有吃小孩子，他们就变得没有力气，走不动路。我被他们抓住了，他们把我塞进一只大坩埚里，往坩埚里加洋葱、胡椒、盐、和大量的水，接着他们往坩埚下面添了木柴并且点燃。水越来越热，我也越来越害怕。突然旅馆的大门响了一声，老板娘走出去，可再也没有回来。她的哥哥只好出门找她。我看到你走进了大门，你熄灭了火，把我拉出坩埚。我们离开那家旅馆，我看到他们兄妹二人都被倒挂在树上，全身上下包裹得像两只茧。你带着我回家，路上经过一个很美的池塘，我们就坐在那里乘凉，太阳像是和我们约好了，一直都没有落下。”  
“后来呢？”  
“后来我醒了。我想起Abraham小姐的话，她说过，如果把恶梦记录到纸上，它最可怕的那部分就不会成真。我不知道该不该把它写下来，我说不出来它算是美梦还是恶梦。”他拉着Magnus 坐到地上。“你还有什么特别想做的事吗？”  
“送Katz先生一幅眼镜。把Fischer先生的信交给Wioleta。我问过了，Wioleta在格但斯克，今年她应该四岁了。”Magnus认真想了一会，“还有，和你去放风筝。三年前，我爸爸给我做了一只蓝色的风筝，风筝很漂亮，画着大卫星。我带着它爬上山，风筝飞得越来越高，我仰头看着它，祈祷它能飞到天上，就在那时，线断了。你呢？”  
屋子的灯忽然灭了。  
“我们会去放风筝的，相信我。我的口袋里有两块巧克力，我们分了它吧。”说着Charles把一块闻起来很苦的东西塞进Magnus的嘴里。  
“巧克力”很硬，味道像苦杏仁，没有一丁点甜味。Magnus把巧克力吞下肚，不一会，他的胃像着了火，舌头逐渐麻木，他一个字也吐不出来。  
那是他关于巧克力最后的记忆。

Magnus把剩下的止痛药吞到嘴里，用水吞进胃里。天花板传来沉重的脚步声，过了一会，嘈杂的脚步声逼近地下室。  
他把墙角那块松动的半块砖拔下来，接着把笔记本包好塞进铁盒，再把铁盒塞进洞里面。他把半块砖塞回去，吹熄蜡烛，靠着墙面坐了下来。

门外响起一个紧张的声音。“长官，我们发现一堵铁门。铁门被封起来了，打不开。”  
“拆掉它。”  
两个士兵用枪托一下接一下地砸开了大门。  
等烟尘散尽，士兵们走进大门。  
“房间里有什么？”  
一个士兵四下敲敲打打。他感到奇怪。“什么也没有。”

Magnus放声大笑，那些士兵当然不会听到。  
那本笔记本安放在墙里，直到有一天，某个人打开它，阅读它，向他人传达Max和Charles的故事。而他和Charles并肩坐在池塘边，静候那一刻的来临。

Erik敲完最后一个字关掉了电脑。他长长地吐了口气，感到一阵轻松。他赶在截稿前写完了，他的代理人Emma Frost这次不用放出黑道追杀令了。  
Erik揉了揉僵硬的颈椎，站起身，走进厨房。  
墙上的挂钟显示六点一刻，Erik拉开百叶窗让清晨的阳光洒满房间。  
他把两勺咖啡粉放进咖啡壶的滤网中，加入水打开开关。  
接着他从冰箱中取出两颗蛋放进碗中搅拌，把平底锅放上瓦斯炉。  
忙完一切，他端着咖啡和炒蛋走上楼梯，缓慢拧动门把手进入卧室。他的丈夫Charles刚醒过来，他放下托盘唤醒Charles，Charles回给他一个轻吻。世界安宁如常*，Erik为此充满感激。

Max和Magnus都是万的曾用名。

上帝端坐天堂，世界安宁如常。出自罗伯特 勃朗宁的《比芭走过》


End file.
